w i t n e s s
by BurningStarIV
Summary: Someone starts questioning those fragile beliefs that surround you. And now the only way to figure out the truth from the lies are to delve into the past. But will you take a stand, or stay forever as the silent witness? Reno's past and everything after.
1. Prologue: The Difference Between

**(Yeah it's actually not a Reno and Tifa story this time. Just Reno. I got an idea to write a kind of him coming to the Turks sort of background story by listening to Modern Life is War, and Protest the Hero. So anyways. Here goes. Review please. And I'll actually try to finish this one.)**

**. w i t n e s s .**

**Chapter 1**

_The Difference Between_

_We've been abandoned._

_Yeah, we've been left behind._

_Red hot daggers in our conscious through the long cold night._

_Are we growing ugly? _

_Are we wasting time?_

"_Tell me your truth, kid. _

_And I'll tell you mine."_

"Please…Reno."

She trembled, her hands still tied behind her back. Reno grabbed the woman by the shoulders, throwing her against the wall.

"Hah, you lost that privilege months ago, honey." The last word dripped with venom. He snarled moving closer. His face just inches from hers, a forearm brought to neck. "You lost that chance when you messed with Shin-Ra Inc."

Her eyes grew wide, coughing a bit from the pressure she squirmed in his grasp.

"Wh…What do you mean Shin-Ra Inc.?"

"I don't think you're in the position to be asking questions." He pushed her harder against the wall. "Now where's the disc?"

"Please. Let me go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her body began to shake with sobs. One slap was all it took to let her know there would be no sympathy this time. Light crept in through the tired old 2 x 4's that boarded up the windows. The smell of years old decay, dust, and the death of all their dreams floated about. A place that had been empty for years now breathed of new life. A place that Reno had not been to since its fall.

"Reno… Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why. You fucked with something you shouldn't have. I'm here to get it back. Now, I can apply a good amount of pressure. But you see my employer can do a lot worse. This is what happens when you mess with Shin-Ra, and screw over the Turks."

"The Turks? You... aren't…?"

He could feel the smile creep up his lips. Revenge. Revenge tasted oh so sweet. And she would feel every bit of pain that he felt the past year or so. Every single drop of blood he had shed for her. She would repay that in kind.

"After that night, Kezia. The night you left me cold and tired in that alley. Choking on my own blood, I gave up. I had nothing left. You were gone. The old safe house. Gone. Everyone gone. I had nothing left to give. I had all but died. Until I was found. Someone had been noticing me, I was given a chance. A chance to get even. This is all I've been living for. I'm sick of always being down. I'm tired of feeling like the lost cause. Now, it comes full circle. The disk, Kezia. Where have you put it!?"

"Reno… Please."

"Stop saying that! Just tell me where it is!"

"Reno, I…I've always loved you. Just let me explain. I can explain everything!"

The feeling of fist brought to jaw was not a new sensation to Reno. Kezia's body lurched forward with the force of the blow. Brows furrowed with a cringe, and a bit of blood trickled out of her mouth. The best way to clean up a mess is to pretend it never existed. The best way to have a lapse in your past, is to never look back. There she lay, curled up into a ball. A ball of pity, regrets, nothing. Nothing more than a heap of flesh. Reno leaned in close, stepping over her. A parting of the lips, the heat of his breath on her ear.

"Tell me where the disc is, and I will stop this. I won't hurt you anymore. I won't do what you did to me."

"…Okay…I'll tell you. I'll tell you, just stop. Just, stop. It's right above us. In the attic."

"Smart girl. You were always a smart girl. Hide it here, in this place. This abandoned, forgotten place. Now, it's got the information on it?"

"Yes. It's got everything Shin-Ra wants. Just…Just tell me why? Why Shin-Ra? Why the Turks?"

Fingers were brought down, poking her temple harshly with each word. "Have. You. Lost. Your. Mind? Where do you get off asking me those questions? Where did you get off leaving me to die in the streets! Fuck you." Reno grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Another slam against the wall caused the dust to shake from the wall. "You left us all to die alone and cold in the streets. See this decay? This was your entire fault! I loved you, and I was just a stepping stone to you." His head dropped down, eyes stinging with the memories of years past.

"Reno…You missed the bigger picture. I had to do it. I had to. I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm…sorry." Shifting in his grasp, her hands held above her head by his. Kezia leaned in, nudging his head up softly pressing lips to lips. "Reno, please believe me."

_I've crawled through obscurity to find_

_The heavy burden of a wasted life.  
Go north._

_Endure the pain in your burning young mind._

_Through the broken backs in the sands of time you've been recalled to life._

_We are the bright lights in these dark times.  
_

"Do you want this bad enough?"

The young red head's eyes burned with fury. Arms flailed under the pressure of the man's shiny leather shoe. Standing on the young mans neck, was a man dressed in a dark blue suit. Neat and tidy. Clean and efficient. Ruthless and intelligent. A smirk dragged across haggard lips. Hair slicked back in a business sort of way.

"I don't think you do. I think you'd rather be crushed by some one else. I think you're a coward, and you're not going to last one minute in the Turks."

Reno struggled, finding the shoe, pushing with all his might. The mans foot was like a mountain of strength. Short little gasps came out of his throat, as the man pushed down harder.

"Do you really even want it? Do you even want this new chance at life? This is the beginning of the rest of your days. Is this how you want to look when you die? What did your slut of a mother teach you?"

The smile. That smile. Like so many of the men before him. The smile that Reno grew to hate. _You aren't all powerful. You can't control me. I control me. I won't! _He felt it building up inside. The rage. The hate. The fire. Adrenaline pumping through every muscle, he lifted. Eyes closed, struggle. The only struggle that mattered. The one for life and death. And the foot started to move. Finally, with a twist and a toss he attempted to throw the man off balance.

A few steps back was all the man allowed. But it was more than enough time for Reno to get up. Deftly, almost like a cat he was back on his feet. The enraged red head charged the smug man. He felt his fist connect in a last ditch effort. Falling into the man with the blow he thought he knocked him over. Yes! Wait! In the matter of a second he felt his stomach turn. The mans arms were around him! No! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

All it took was a split second and Reno was tossed across the grounds landing hard against a tree. He felt his body rock with a cough. Everything was blurry, hardly in focus. Every part of his body hurt, and felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to his organs.

"Haha, nice try m'boy. Real nice. But you have to learn to not let your anger overrun your actions. That just leads to mistakes. Like then, maybe if you had kept a little cooler, you would have set me up for another attack. Instead of just hoping that giving it your all in one shot would have worked. That's enough for today though. C'mon get up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're the new kid everyone's been talking about?"

"Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"Oh nothin'. Heard you were picked up off the streets. Heard you got a new life here at Shin-Ra."

"So you hear a lot old man, can I have a beer now?"

"You're lucky, boy."

"Yeah, how so?"

"You have a second chance. You've seen so much of the world's horrors at such a young age. You are now one of us. One of the enlightened. Knowing what the world is really like. It's such a dark and scary place. Not one of fairy tales, and happy endings. Now what you do with that knowledge is up to you. But you possess the means to change your story."

"What the hell does that mean? What do you know about me?"

"Heh, I've seen a lot of things in my life, boy. I used to be like you once. Wide eyed and full of vigor. But there's something else. Something behind those eyes, it tells me that you know more than you ever should have to. You have that burning rage and searing pain in your mind, don't you boy? Learn how to harness that, and use it against this life."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. Can I just have the drink now?"

"Hah, hah! Of course boy. Drink up."

Luckily a few moments later, the awkward silence was broken up, by a hard slap to Reno's back. It was his new teammate. Another new recruit into the Turks.

"So. Partner! You feelin' as good as I am! The Turks baby! This is the high life!"

Reno smiled a bit at the man's enthusiasm. "Yeah…feels great."

_Thoughts like razors in our conscious through the long cold night._

_Lonely and wide eyed._

_We won't be sleeping tonight._

_Get broken. Regenerate. Resurrect. _

_Is your city still sick? _

_Are you still desperate? _

He lay in the hospital bed. Bruised, beaten, and lonely. White, sterile walls only told him that this was the best you could get. If you were lucky, you got your own white nothing. That was the only thing that could pacify someone these days. This was true happiness. He was thrown out of thought by a knock at the door. A young nurse walked in the room.

"You have a visitor."

"I don't want to…" Before he could finish the sentence, there was a man standing in the room. The door closed behind him. He was tall and sleek. A sharp, young face. But a face that showed of wisdom. His black hair slicked back into a pony tail. A dark blue suit, ironed and perfect. The man looked like the emblem of perfectionism.

"So…You're Reno eh? Name's Tseng. Nice to meet you. So I hear you've been through quite an ordeal."

"You don't know anything about me." It was said simply, but with some disdain.

"You're right I don't know anything except what I've heard and gathered. You've been through a lot it seems. But that only means you're stronger for it. So you've lost everything, which only means you have more to give. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. We've been watching you, Reno. And that girl, I believe Kezia is her name. Are you ready to change, everything?"

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Shin-Ra wants you to help cleanse this city. To take that hate, and desperation and turn it into a positive. You have skills, we need that. You see I am a leading figure in a certain department of the company. We need men like you. Men that have come from the brink, and know what it's like to lose it all. We offer you into the investigative and recruitment branch of the company. Otherwise known as the Turks. Is your city still sick? Are you still desperate, Reno? Do you want to get your life back on track? Because we can make that happen. Just say yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Get broken._

"How…How did it come to this Reno?" Kezia trembled.

_Regenerate.  
_

"Will you ever forgive me? I'm sorry. I'll even bring you to him… Let's run away together."

_Resurrect. _

"Forgive you…Forgive you, Kezia?...Can I…Forgive you?"

_Prepare your heart for what lies ahead_

"I'm sorry, kid. Your parents… They're um, gone."

"They go to play?"

"Yeah…Something like that. Look, kid. You're gunna have to come with me for a little bit. Let's go play."

_Get broken. Regenerate. Resurrect._

_Prepare your heart._

_For what lies ahead._

_Modern Life is War – A Tale of Two Cities_

**(So that's chapter one. It's a bit jumbled in times but it'll start getting consistent. Next chapter should start out his back story, leading up to him be coming Turk. Well him becoming a Turk will be the last chapter. I'm still not fully sure how he's going to end up in a certain place but, that's the fun of writing no? See where it takes you. Reviews are always welcome!)**


	2. Interrogation 1: The Outsiders

**(A.N: Okay so finally I started writing this again, since the comic is on hiatus. Anyways. I decided last minute to turn this into a first person story, so I made that first part like a prologue. So, wow this changed from its original intent. It's been like months since I first put this up, but anyhow. When peoples last names are mentioned its just a blank. Think of it like in Kill Bill when they don't reveal Beatrix's first name its just like a big beep noise. Yeah that. OH and watch out for some swears here and there, and some violence.But I'm sure you can handle it. ALSO, I updated it, it should be more accurate to the time line. I hope. ;) )**

**Right now. **

"No, no, no. Wake up."

Theres a hard sensation that forces you into reality. I blink. Everything is blurry, then pain shoots through my side. Blackness again, I welcome it. But the other parties involved just won't let me sleep.

"Oh, you are not passing out on me. Its not going to be that easy! I said. Wake. Up!"

A hard kick to the gut again, and my eyes snap themselves open. Someone is hovering over me. Then it all comes back. The shot. The explosion. The past. This feeling thats passing in my gut, its the feeling of someone you would do anything for shooting you in the stomach. Its your insides falling to the floor. Its the climax of the story.

"So, do you know who I am yet? Have you figured this out?"

A few moments pass.

"You think this tough guy act is going to save you? Oh, come on. You really can't have no recollection of me?"

"...Heh, how would I? You're wearing a mask, yo."

The person with one foot on my side as I'm slumped against the wall laughs. Its a horrible croaking sort of cackle. Looking down, the blood has stained my white shirt. Its beginning to form a small puddle of red, like a small river flowing out into a lake. Leaning closer, the person's face is just inches from mine.

"Well, I think you need a jump start to get this. Through. Your. Head." Each word was marked with a hard poke to my forehead. The mask was pulled up revealing a horribly disfigured face. Scars from burns years ago mar what looks to be what once was a girl. Deep blue eyes pierce into my own. The smell of some sort of cream invades the senses. "'This is all I've been living for. I'm sick of being down, feeling like the lost cause. Now, it comes full circle. And once we have the disc again, Shin-Ra will fall...But that won't matter to you...Because by then, you'll be but a distant memory. A what once was. No. A never was. Your body will rot, and not a single person will ever remember you... Lover." The last word was whispered softly. Its that eyes widening feeling next. Its the beginning of the end that will follow shortly after.

**w i t n e s s.**

**Interrogation 1: THE OUTSIDERS.**

**3 Weeks Ago. Shin-Ra HQ.**

_So what the fuck are you going to do, kid? _

_Still ratting at the chains of the gates of the world…_

_but you can't quite pretend. _

_Still tasting youth's bitter exile _

_here in your empty generation's wasteland…_

I hate slow days. Well, not really. More like slow days stuck in the office. Just one more thing to remind you that you're encaged. No matter what, we are always encaged. In something. Relationships, jobs, schools, living. A glance is stolen to the standard black clock on the wall. Time to go home. Or to the bar. Either or.

I'm all stuck in thoughts of important decisions. Like either to go with a shot or a micro-brew when I get to the bar. I'm just about out the door of the office when a voice accompanied by two men in suits bring me back to real reality.

"Reno xxxxxxx?" The taller, slender one with glasses says.

"...Hmn. Yeah, thats me." Then it hits me. I see his unmoving expression. That stern sort of, I don't find anything funny type a guys. They must be I.I.I. Investigative Information Intelligence. The guys you will never hear about until you fuck up real bad. I wasn't sure if they even really existed until now. Even more secretive than us Turks. These guys are there to basically make sure Shin-Ra runs smoothly.

"Sorry sir, but something has come up. You need to come with us immediately."

Suddenly, that uneasy feeling crept into my gut. The feeling like you're falling, and you know you're gunna hit rock bottom soon. . Its weird. I never get uneasy. Then again, I've never been stopped by these guys either.

"Intelligence eh? What's goin' on, yo?"

"I'm not at liberty to speak of it right now, sir. But you'll have to come with us until the investigation is concluded. Please follow me."

Now this type of room, you can't let your mind wander. The basement smells, the old brick walls. All kind of working together to keep you here... in the now. Focused. You are probably in a bad way, thats what this small brick room with one metal table and a couple metal chairs tells you. It tells you you are probably fucked. The chair is uncomfortable and cold. Exactly what it was made for. Taking you off your game. Making the greatest liar into the worst kind of fool.

These guys, they don't waste time. They can't afford to. A multibillion-gil company has a lot of finely tuned parts you need to keep oiled. Here is your oil.

"So, any of you sharp dressed men mind telling me why **I'm** here right now?"

A cough. Short. Quiet. Efficient.

"You are here because of your close past with Elena xxxxxxx."

"What...has she done?"

"We can't tell you that."

"I don't know if you realized it, but I'm a Turk, yo."

"We are quite aware. You will be kept here under observation until the investigation is concluded. Also, we would like your full cooperation with this matter. We'd like to ask a few questions."

"...About?"

"You, your relationship with her. Why don't we just start from the beginning? Where were you born? Where was your hometown, start with that."

Theres usually two options in this type of situation. I don't cooperate, get held for whatever Elena is in it for. Probably end up with the same fate, betray my company, my life up until now. Try and buy her time. For whatever it is she's finishing. Or totally sell her out, clear my name and face. As if the choice were up to me. As if I could do anything for her now.

"Don't you already have that on file?"

"The basics. But we need to make sure every hole is filled. Again, we would really appreciate your help in not making this matter complicated."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I get it. So you wanna know about me to work out all the kinks, hope it will bring you to her. Whatever you think is best for the company, yo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foster homes are not all they are cracked up to be. Sometimes you get the ones that are just trying to use the system. They could really give a shit-less about you. About your well being, just as long as you bring in the money they don't care. As if losing your parents isn't enough. You have to be shuffled from town to town. Family to family. Not every new beginning is a good one.

You realize from a young age that you start in a hole, and its up to you to dig your way out. But they just keep piling dirt on top. More dirt, and more dirt, and more dirt. Until its in your lungs, choking you breathless. Driving the will right out of you.

Well maybe you won't realize it at a young age, but I did. Thats why I got out of that place. That last destination. If anywhere I could make it on my own it would be here. This huge beast of brick and concrete. Of streetlights and power lines. Of people and animals.

Midgar.

It was right after the Shin-Ra decided it would be a better idea for the small cities that comprised it to be compiled into one big one. Once each city had a name, but now they'd just been sector-ized. The upper plate had not yet been completed, or even really started. And the huge building that would once become Shin-Ra HQ was still in the process of being built. Even the Mako Reactors were not yet operational. I think about less than half were done. That was the way they had gained our patronage. Everything they promised. This was the place to be, this was where the world was really going to start to change. Everyone would see how potent a city run on Mako would be and they would want one just like it. How stupid of a thought was that. And we actually believed them. Most of us anyway.

A huge city, just the place for a young kid to be on the streets. Not exactly. Not the part of town I escaped to. I was just a stupid little shit trying to run away from the hardships. I was just trying to survive. I was just trying to try. Running around, learning how to steal. Bread from here, cheese from here. Meats from this shop. Like a rat. Mooching off of everyone else's survival.

It'd been months. Living on my own, 13 and free. Free but hungry. Free but tired. Free but dirty. Free but alone. More alone than I'd ever felt with any of those horrible families. And scared. Scared I might not make it to the next day. Scared that everyone would just chew me up and spit me out. But I kept thinking there had to be more than this. There has to be something worthwhile.

The only thing ever worthwhile is the next lesson that life has in store. And that is you will always be down. You will always be dirty. And you will always be alone. Those big wigs with money, and houses. They hate their wives. They hate their children. Anything to escape. Those with nothing, they hate their place. They hate their bosses. Everyone wanting to be everyone else. So young, but I was starting to learn. Learning that nothing will ever be okay.

It was dusk, some day in the summer. I was just a scraggly little rat. Some dirty shirt I found in the garbage, red hair dirty and unkempt. I was doing the only thing I knew how to. Surviving. This place, Pop's Meat Market. On what used to be 30th and Tanglewood. A real shabby looking place, but with the finest deli meets you'll get anywhere. And here I was hungry after 2 days of nothing but scraps. Time for some real food.

So I scale the place, carefully walk around. I look quick, then duck in with the next group of adults that walk in. The smells you'd smell at this place are like mom's home cooking. If you really knew what that was like. The place is dirty and shabby but in that down home way. Everything about this place just screams home.

Then of course theres Pops. A big, fat lively balding man. Huge, and jolly. Except when you get on his bad side. You get on his bad side by not paying for your food. I got on his bad side quickly. Inexperienced, I was fumbling with my hand behind the counter. Nabbing the cheese was easy, but then I got greedy. I went for the smoked sausage. The specialty. Stuffing the meat into my backpack I turn to go, and bam. Like running head first into a mountain. There he stands. Fuming. I mean like cartoon smoke out of the nostrils fuming.

"Why you little...!" He stammers out as his big meaty palms press for my shirt.

But I'm gone. Out the door. Running, again. Feet slapping hard through busted shoes on the pavement. One corner turned, the streets I've come to know oh so well. I hear him huffing and puffing behind me.

"Stop! Thief! Stop that kid!" But I'm too far gone. Around another corner, down another alley. And then its quiet again. Well not deathly quiet, but that big city sort of quiet. Exhaustion taking over I slump against the nearest support. It just so happens to be a brick building. Breaths come in short gasps. My feet ache from the worn out soles, but at least I have food. Smiling, and a hand is reached into the back pack. I feel out the cheese I took, and immediately its thrown into my mouth. As big of a bite as I can take.

My stomach grumbles for more, like a hungry caged beast tasting blood. All the things we take for granted. Someones trash is another mans gold. Or maybe someones gold is another mans platinum? Who really can keep track of these things. But you get too comfortable theres always something there to bring you back to earth. You start getting ahead and there life is to say "Don't forget about me." In this occasion it would be the Grey Street Boys. Four of the baddest kids on any block. They rule the streets with their boots.They are the personification of hatred.

Munching away, I fail to notice the shadows and snickering. I'm lost in my own world, they are there to quickly take me out of it. After all, reality had turned its back long enough.

"Oooh, look at what the Sewer Rat brought?" Its a hyena like laugh. A dirty, deep throated sort of laugh. The laugh that could only come from a tall, tough blond haired bully. "Presents for us!" The other three snicker behind their leader. Quickly I shove the cheese out of my mouth and into the bag. I stare like a scared puppy right into his eyes. This food is life or death, and I'm not about to give it up with out a fight.

"Some cheese eh? What else do you got in there?"

Bringing the bag closer to my chest, knuckles turning white as I grip it. They are not taking this. They are not taking this. They are not taking this.

"Lookit dis little flea bag! Let me say dis slow so you can get it. Give. Me. Dat. Bag."

I shake my head furiously. All I want to do is give it up and run. Just run, my mind is screaming. But my stomach is saying something totally different. No one knows where that little bit of will comes from. Necessity maybe. Survival probably. Who knows when the next good meal will come. I can't give this up. I can't. I need to survive.

"Hehe, he's bein' a little tough guy eh. Awright boys, lets show em."

You close your eyes in these situations, getting ready for the worst. One hard hit lands. A fist slammed into my jaw, then stars. And kick to the midsection and the next thing I know all I see is ground. But I'm still gripping that bag, at least I'm still holding on. They are all laughing, and kicking. The only thing I'm really feeling right now is hard shots to the body. A rough hand is grabbing at my torn shirt, pulling me upright. More hard impacts land, and all I can do to protect myself is bring my hands up. The bag falls, and they have it now.

"Haha, I knew it. You little pussy. 'Dis is my street, don't you ever forget dat you little wimp. Haha, looks like we're havin' ourselves a feast tonight boys!"

Trying to stand is difficult, I just can't suck in enough wind to satiate my lungs. I slide back down against the hard brick of the wall. Breath is coming in short, sharp gasps. I feel something warm and wet on my face. A hand is brought up. Blood? No. Tears. Pathetic. Thats what I am. A pathetic little sewer rat, sitting in an alley, bruised and crying. I wipe furiously at my eyes. I hate them. I hate this. I hate everything. I hate.

But something else hit me that day too. Something harder than those punches. Something was telling me that I was going to have the power one day. They were going to fear me. Everyone would fear me. One day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't remember much about the next couple of years. I got into a lot of fights, thats about all I remember. Until that day.

Things were changing in a big way though. The streets were buzzing with a new electricity. The Shin-Ra Electric Power Company was beginning to make bold moves. But there was something else, something hanging in the air. You could feel it walking down the street. So many dreams. Midgar, the electric city.  
You know that head spinning feeling you get when you whirl in a circle for too long? Yeah, well thats how it felt to watch this from the sidelines. It all happened so fast. From when Wutai fell, to finalization of Midgar, to the revealing of SOLDIER. Shin-Ra would own everything. Everyone. We were all puppets hanging from a string. And the fucked up thing? We were the ones gladly hanging ourselves.  
Not at the time that it mattered to me. It was all rich people bull shit anyway. But for some reason the people on the streets thought it meant a better life. Good paying jobs. A turn around. A beam of hope. What a fucking joke

It was on a pretty hot summer day, that life as I knew it would be changed forever. The day I met him. That day, I remember all too well.

Walking down some street, not really looking for much. Thinking mostly. You know that lost in your own thoughts sort of way. Where you feel almost as if you and the universe are sinking together and you could do just about anything. Go back in time, fly away. I was wandering, not looking into too much of where I was going. Take a turn here, left there. That should have been my cue. I had become cautious in the last few months, although today I had thrown it to the wind. I turned down some alley, it was probably **that **alley. My mistake had been brought to my attention by a creaky sort of voice and a hyena's laugh.

"Well, lookey here boys! Seems like who we were searchin' for just made his way right to us."

My head snapped up real quick, and I was face to face with the exact same blond that tormented me for the past couple of years. "What?"

"What. What he says. 'Dis one here is a comedian through and through. You know what. A couple days ago you beat up a kid by the name of Marst. Well dat kid just happens to be my little bro. And now, you're gunna hafta pay."

"Yeah, think you could get away with pickin' on the small fries. Now, you're gunna have to mess with us."

Fists into tightly packed balls. Balls of hate. My knuckles are probably turning white.

"He swung first. He deserved it." I say, my voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah, well...we're not talkin' about dat. What we're talkin' about you, and what you deserve. Little Sewer-Rat has caught an attitude, eh boys?" With that last remark he turns his head to smirk at the other three behind him. This is my chance. He left himself open. I spring forward bringing my fist into his smirking mouth. Staggering back, he holds his mouth. That was all they needed, and now the other three are charging at me. I take a few steps back as one comes forward. He aims his fist toward my face, I dodge easily and slam mine into his gut. As he doubles over I grab his head, and leap throwing mine into his. He staggers back clutching wildly at his nose which blood has just sprayed from.

Maybe I would have had this, were it not four on one. But in the time it takes me to take one down, the other two are on me. I feel arms swing around mine, and push behind my head. The other starts taking pot shots. Anywhere he can land, chest, stomach, a few to the face. By this time I'm snaking wildly trying to get out of the grasp. He's got me tight though. I can't break free. Now the blond comes up, pushing his friend out of the way.

"Not only are you a comedian, but you think you're at tough guy at that." One punch. "No one." Another. "Messes." Another. "With me or my family." Again. "Did you get dat through that stupid skull?"

I spit blood out in his face.

"I guess not. Now you're gunna really fucking get it." He moves away to grab something on the ground. Its a brick. He tests its weight in his hand before coming over. I am still trying to kick away, when finally I hang my head in what seems to be defeat. The one holding me lets up just a little, and that gives me the chance to take my head and ram it back into his. He drops his grip on me and falls back. Right as that happens though, something red and blurry comes at me from the corner of my eye. I'm able to move my head just enough to suffer only a glancing blow. Its enough to take me off my feet though. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, everything is blurring. The blond steps toward me still carrying that brick.

"You should have ran when you had the chance, Sewer-Rat. Too bad no one is going to miss you."

Really the only thing you can do in this type of situation is just shut your eyes. Well, no. Theres probably a lot you could try, but I just didn't have the energy. So I shut my eyes as hard as I could bracing for impact. Thats when I heard the voice.

"All right, thats enough, yo." The blond turns as I open my eyes to see a person on the other side of the alley. He looks a bit older. Kinda tall and muscular with a shaved head. There is something about his eyes, about the way he holds himself that beguiles an intelligence beyond his age.

"Whats this? **I** say when its enough."

"No, leave him alone."

"Oh look at this. Prince Charming coming to save his Princess. How sweet. And what are you gunna do about it?"

"Well for starters, I think I'll make it so you can't use that dumb mouth of yours."

"Oh yeah?" He takes some steps toward the stranger, his buddies follow. Two of them coming behind him, the third still on the ground holding face. The blond comes up like he's going to get in the mans face, but instead he takes a swing. The stranger deftly slips by the swing, the brick narrowly missing his face. Grabbing blondie by the elbow he thrusts him using his own weight, on to the ground. In the same fluid motion he ducks another punch by the other one, and brings his elbow right under the sternum lifting the kid backwards into the wall. One turn and his foot flies into the last one's groin, lifting him up as well. The kid just crumples. Falls straight down. Attention is brought to the leader who's still on the ground in what seems to be shock. My jaw just kinda sort of hangs there. I don't know whether to keep watching or run. Maybe he'll be on to me next. He stomps a foot down on to the blond's chest.

"Yeah. Now if you ever wanna talk again, you and your dumb friends are gunna go. You are gunna go, and I don't want to see you harassing kids weaker than you again."

"What do you know, he beat up my little bro."

"I **know** that four on one isn't a fair fight, yo. Like I said. I don't wanna see your disgusting faces picking on another kid. You get me?"

"Screw you!"

"Wrong answer." He brings his foot down again, hard. The blond lets out a yelp, and starts nodding his head.

"All right, man. All right. I understand." His foot is lifted, and the blond scurries to his feet. He begins back down the other way of the alley, his friends helping each other up and following him. Right before the team turns out of the alley, the leader turns back and glares at us. "You don't know who my father is. He's James MacKenzie, and he runs 'dese streets. Ya both dead men. DEAD MEN!"

And with that he takes off, and I hear laughing coming from my would be savior. After a few moments, the man walks over to me and puts his hand down.

"You need to learn what fights to pick, which not to. Or at least have a weapon to even the odds."

I don't even look at him as I get up using my own strength.

"I didn't need your help. And I didn't ask for it either."

"Well I'd say you were about one second away from the long kiss goodnight if you know what I mean, yo. You were getting your ass kicked pretty good. Hmn, you did fight pretty well though."

"What? How long were you watching that?!"

"Uh...I think about 4 minutes after it started. Right after you head butted that kid."

"You just stood there, and watched me get beat, and then you come up and taunt me. You should've just screwed off."

"You **are** a tough guy aren't ya?" I just couldn't take that grin any more. I think I let out a growl and swung wildly at the man. Again, just like with the blond he dodged it easily, and let his foot out. Next thing I'm seeing the pavement coming up to give me a personal hello. And then I feel his weight on my back. "Hey, hey. Look kid, its getting late. These streets are dangerous, you should be on your way home."

"What home? The streets are my home."

"Well, then you should know not to mess with idiots like that then. Man, at this rate you'd never survive out here."

"I've done it fine enough so far. Get off me."

"You do have pretty good fighting skills though...Sloppy. Real sloppy. But with some direction, you could put them to pretty good use. Hey! I got a great idea man. Come over to my place. We got some food tonight, and a roof to sleep under. Its not much but, it beats being out here."

"Like I said before screw off! Let me up!"

"You got spunk you know that?" He chuckles letting off the pressure. "Well what ever you want. You'd better get going though, I'm betting before long if what that kid says was true...Some thugs are gunna be on their way looking for us. I'm getting out of here. See ya." As he got about half way down the alley my stomach started to growl loudly. Clutching at it as sharp pangs feel like serrated knives in my side, I jump up.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Did you say you had food!?"

_where all the things that you've been clinging to are being ripped from your hands. _

_Restless soul this place will never be your home. _

_And if you wanna have it all…you've gotta let it all go. _

_Before the adult world strings you up and skins your skinny bones clean to the bone. _

_Cause all this time you've been searchin' for something real _

_and now the pressure is coming down on you. _

_You've gotta turn this despair inside out and turn it into your way out. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What we come up to is a little bit of rebellion in the face of change. Kind of like telling them you're not going with their plans of reconstruction. What it really is, is an old house in the middle of the urban sprawl. Parking lots and tall buildings, apartments all crowd around it. But theres this old house that hasn't been torn down yet, and it just sits there. The man/kid/whatever I've been following points at it proudly.

"There it is, yo. Thats the house."

"That old thing?"

"Yep. Dinner should be just about done. C'mon lets go. I dunno about you, but I'm starving." And he bounds up the old gray, paint peeling steps, I'm left just staring at this piece of history. The door is pulled open, and a girl is standing in the hall.

"Martin! You're home! Good, just in time. I'll go get everyone."

"Jean, I got a guest with me too." He motions to me.

"Really!" She says rather excitedly. I just sigh, carefully coming up the steps. Then she turns and yells. "Hey everyone! Martin's home! And he's got a friend with him!"

All of a sudden the old hallway is filled with kids. Kids a year to a couple years younger than me, kids a year older than me. About six of them. Five of them are boys, and then there is the one called Jean.

"Wow, that is some red hair."

"What happened?"

"It looks like he got into a fight."

"Are you staying with us now?"

"Hey, hey! Guys calm down a bit. Sh! This here is...Oh...I forgot to ask your name."

"Ah...Reno."

"Well Reno, nice to meetcha. I'm Martin. That there is Jean. Theres Ron, Vekks, Andy, Satio, and Latch."

Jean is a smaller girl with pig tails and dirty pink overalls with a white shirt. Ron looks a bit older than me, and is tall and wiry with glasses and messy brown hair. Vekks looks to be maybe a little bit younger. Either six months to a year, and has a strong, taut frame. Andy and Satio are almost identical both shaved head right down to the scalp. And Latch is quiet and average, with short blond hair and a menacing gaze. I take note of them each quickly sizing them up.

"Um, Jean, where's Kezia?"

"Oh yeah! I have to help her finish setting the table. C'mon guys, I think its done!" And with that she takes off down the hall. The rest of the troupe following behind. Martin turns to me and smiles big, one of his front teeth gone.

"So, you've met The Outsiders, now."

"The Outsiders?"

"Yep. Enough questions for now, lets go get some grub...Oh wait, you should probably clean yourself up first, yo. Get that dried blood off."

After a trip to the bathroom I found my way into the dining room. Its big and wide open just like the rest of the house. A huge table with about 8 chairs, six of them are taken for. Wall paper is falling down, but its covered up with drawn pictures. And photos. Its kind of like someone was trying their best to make this place livable. I'm just kind of looking around, my eyes wandering everywhere. Finally they stop on the most beautiful girl I have ever seen at that point. She's got those piercing eyes, blue I think. Short black and blond cropped hair that hangs down just below her ears. Thin lips pursed in a thoughtful line. The kind of young silky skin. A diamond in the rough sort of feeling washes over me. Like she's too clean to be here stuck in this filth. I feel all my organs just kind of fall out onto the floor. She's setting bowls in front of eagerly waiting hungry children like me. Vekks smiles at her big, and she returns it with a small, almost mother like smile.

"So where is it? We're having chicken soup tonight right! With real chicken?!"

"Yes. Yes its coming, Vekks. Just be patient." My eyes have not left her. And thats when she turns to meet mine. Her mouth is hung open like she was going to say something, but it just shuts silently.

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrow.

"Thats Reno. Martin brought him home to eat with us."

"Oh...Great." It doesn't sound too happy. The words want to come out of my throat but they just kind of stick there. Thankfully Martin trudges in.

"Oh Kezia, I see you've met Reno. He's going to be staying with us...For the night. Or for a while. Not sure which. We have an extra bowl right?"

"Um. Yeah. Well, Martin. I need to talk to you in the kitchen." She begins walking toward the open door in the right hand corner of the big room. He just shakes his head and follows her in. I'm guessing they're talking about me. About five minutes later she comes with a bowl in her hand, and she just kind of shoves it at me. Martin comes back a few minutes after carrying an extra chair. He sets it up, and walks back to me. Where I'm just kind of standing like an idiot with a bowl in his hand. A soft pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get to ya. She's just in a stressed mood cause she's been cooking all day. Now seriously, everyone else has started eating. Dig in, yo!"

Dinner is mostly filled with random questions. About where I lived, who my parents were. I decided to have more of a conversation consisting of food, and it entering my mouth. But if there was an answer it was usually short and to the point. The evening was pretty much quiet after that. Each of the kids going off to do their own thing. The girl, Kezia, the one I couldn't stop staring at insisted I help out doing the dishes, since I ate their food.

Soon after that, I found myself on the back porch. Catching the setting sun through the jungle of concrete surrounding the house. It wasn't about fifteen minutes before Martin came out, and sat on the railing in front of me.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About this place. Us? You think you could stay here?"

"I dunno, maybe until your parents come back."

At the statement he laughed.

"There are no parents, yo. Its just us."

"Bull."

"Nope, really. Its been that way for the past few years."

"Yeah, how'd you get the house then?"

"Its been abandoned for quite a while. I found it while squatting a while ago. Met up with Kezia. Found Ron. And then the rest is history. We just kind of took a few in, sort of an us against the world thing. We have all lost parents or become orphans of some kind. We realized that the adults weren't going to do anything for us. We just kind of had to make our own way. Its a way to fight back against their way of life. A way for us to some how get out of this poverty. " He smiled. "So? What about it?"

"What about what?"

"We could really use someone like you."

"Use me? What do you mean?"

"...I wasn't going to tell you so soon, but theres something about you. Hell, I like your guts, I guess. But anyhow. Yes, this is a way for us to survive. But its more than that as well. You see, everyone in this house has a special skill, or contribution in some way. But we want to change this city, eventually. We're not quite ready yet, but we're sick of being cast down. Sick of being stomped upon. We're going to make them see us. Make them see the poor, and hungry, and tired on their streets. Make them realize there's humans here, and we're not going away anytime soon. Make them realize they can't just clump us together, take our names, and force us down. And let them know they can't walk all over us." He got this wistful look on his face when he was talking about it. 

"Um...And where would I fit in?"

"You've got one hell of a spirit. And with some pointers you could be a very good fighter. We could use someone like you, you've survived on your own for this long. Obviously you've got some street smarts. We need that. I mean the rest of them came from the streets sure, but it wasn't for that long. I think, you, Kezia and I are the only ones that spent long times out on their own. Plus like I said, I like you, yo."

"Yeah, thats a nice dream you got there."

"Its not a dream, Reno. We can change it. We can change the way things are."

We talked until it got dark. You know, he really believed in that whole change thing. Haha, its funny, if he could see it now. How his dream turned out. This sick perversion of "safety" we live in. Even more class division than back then. But there was no way we could have known what was going to happen. Or how drastic life would change in the next year.

'_Cause heaven knows you're sinking and I know we're much the same…_

_So cheers to our rebel hearts…_

_not just another fuck you…_

_but a bedside love song for a chosen few. _

_We feel like we've been left in the wind to die in the dust…_

_with no one speaking to us…so we are speaking up. _

_Throwing out our anchor against the fear._

It was late at night, and I was laying downstairs in the spare room, my arms behind my head. I was still awake thinking if I really could stay here. If I could really fit in here, and be accepted. If I could really help them achieve their dreams. Dreams. The things I thought of as a weakness. Cause they would never come true, and there was nothing you could do about it. But Martin, Martin believed different. He saw a world where we could stand together and fight the powers that be. Where everyone could become equals.

At the time I thought it was kind of silly, but there was a kind of sense to it. Was I believing his words? How could I follow such a guy with lofty and unrealistic beliefs. How could I trust him after everything I had seen in the word up to this point. Was there anyway I could become an Outsider like them. Maybe. Maybe things were finally turning around for me.

Just then a soft knock came at the wood frame. I craned my neck up from my laying position, and threw the blanket off me.

"Yes?"

Kezia came into the room in just a long shirt. Again, my brain froze up. Was I developing a crush on this girl? Was she about to throw herself at me?

"Reno...I'd like you to leave." Guess not.

"Uh...Uh."

"I'm sorry, I just don't think you should stay here. I'd like you to leave tonight. Before Martin wakes up." Her head hung down. "We. We just don't have the means or the room to hold you. Also, Martin told me of the fight today...I...just think it would be less trouble if you went."

"No...I understand." How foolish of me. "Just, is it cool if I grab something to eat. Yanno, for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But please after that, just go." Just as she turned to head out the door way Martin appeared.

"Reno, go back to bed."

"Martin? I..."

"Kezia, be quiet. What are you thinking? Tell him to leave? You remember the whole reason why we started this?"

"I know, but we are all ready pushing it with how many we have. How can we take another in!?"

"He'll get a job, just like you, Latch and I. How can we just turn him back onto the streets?"

"But you said...The MacKenzie family... Its dangerous. We can't keep him here!"

"I was involved in that too, so kicking him out would do no good. Kezia, you've had a long day. Go get some rest. He's staying, **I** invited him in."

"No, I'll just go."

"No, not in the middle of the night."

"Martin! Listen to me! I don't trust it! He has to leave, tonight!"

"I said it would be fine. He's staying, and thats the end of it. Why are you so against this, yo?"

"I...I..." She didn't finish the sentence, just turned and marched out of the room and up stairs. Suddenly everything was an eerie kind of quiet.

"Reno..." He was looking thoughtfully down the hall after her. "Don't mind her. She had a tough couple of weeks...Theres been some troubles with the Shin-Ra housing authority. We've had to fight tooth and nail just to keep them from demolishing this place. She's...been under a lot of stress, what with working and taking care of everyone. I started this place, and I'd like you to consider staying, okay? Give it time, she'll come to understand."

"Yeah...Well I won't trouble you more than one night."

"It's up to you, but like I said. We're gunna need you. So just think about it okay? You remind me of me, haha. Its a weird thing I know. But maybe thats why I wanna keep you around so bad. You understand what its like to lose both parents at a young age. Anyway, its late, I'm rambling. Night, yo."

He left the room as well. Just me and my thoughts. I laid back down, and thought of leaving. It was an easy choice really. But then again it seemed like I'd found somewhere to belong. Finally. Some where to possibly call home. How could I just throw away a chance like this. I smiled to myself for the first time in who knew how long. And that was when I figured that Martin and I would become real good friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Six months later.**

I was leaning aginst a wall. The busy and bustle of cars passing by and forth. I stared haphazardly at a newspaper clipping stuck to the cement, someones pulse line to Midgar easily forgotten. It said something about Shin-Ra Electric Company buying out yet another scientific research company. As well as the aquisition of a military outfit called SOLDIER. Still a seperate entity, but now Shin-Ra had almost full control over it. There were tall pillars, and beams. And new construction all over the city. Shin-Ra was finally starting to put the energy it found some years before to use, Mako. It was going to change the way people lived. And Midgar was going to be the first place it flourished. A endless supply of test subjects.

I think it was around that time, they had released what the construction that had been going on was really for. The walls that went up surrounding the sectors. The large pillars, and huge cement thing built up in the middle of the sectors. I heard somewhere of a plan to turn the city into a multi layer metropolis. A plate above the orginal so that more people could flock in. More people could be touched by the wonderous thing that was Mako.

I thought it was a pretty dumb idea, but apparently the people didn't think so. It was that kind of, silent before the bomb drops sort of feeling. Thats what I was feeling about the situation. They had no idea. Shin-Ra was promising so much. They really thought that happiness was going to come. No matter if it would be only a few more months before the people below would forget what the sun would feel like.

I ran a hand through my now shaved head, running it back and forth feeling the prickle. I chuckled a bit. Martin had plans for those bastards. Those big wigs. We were going to show them, we already had our next plan in action. I looked up and across the street and he waved at me. Smiling that big one tooth missing smile of his. I waved back. Five more minutes.

We had become real good friends in the past six months. I had gotten a job cutting meat at Pop's. Yeah, the dumb old bastard didn't even recognize me with my shaved head. If only he knew, I was the grubby little rat that stole his food a couple of years ago. But, we did everything together. We always took the more important "missions". It was usually little things like shutting down a power grid. Or replacing a couple of mice in a fancy little restaurant. And he'd trained me to fight a little bit more. Constructive ways for me to use my anger.

Today though. Today was big. Today we were going to take out one of those stupid beam/pillar things. Those big steal spikes sticking into the heart of humanity. We were going to teach that Shin-Ra that they couldn't walk all over us. And that it would keep happening. Until they knew that there was no difference between us.

He waved again, and I began across the street toward him. I gave him a high five.

"How've you been, good friend?" He smiled a fake smile at me, and I returned it. We began walking down the street toward the south. A couple of blocks until the we would come to the blemish on our city.

"Oh, I've been better. How's your sister?"

"She's good. Not as good as me though!" He laughed, again fake. We kept up the facade until we came to the pillar. Then he turned his head to my ear. "I'm going to distract those stupid Shin-Ra guards over there, then you're going to hop the fence into the construction yard, plant the small explosive and get the hell outta there. We meet back up at home. Got it?"

I nodded once.

"Okay...here I go. Lets rock this, Reno!" He walked over to the two men in blue standing at the entrance to the yard. It was a aluminum thing, just placed into the ground for the duration of the construction. It had a sign on it that said something about Midgar Revitalization Project, and when it was supposed to be done or something. Stupid ways to make us think we are getting something better, when its something much, much worse. A way to candy coat your life. I watched as Martin, walked up to them. He was asking something about getting a job, and then he bent over and began to puke. Puke all over the guards shoes. The two of them started cursing and pushing him away. Trying not to get puked on. I chuckled a bit, and made a break for the fence.

Using the cover of the people, it was easy to jump over unseen. I made my way across the site, and headed for the bottom of the pillar. I pulled the small device we were able to cook up out of my case I had attached to my leg. It was like a small fanny pack thing, that I'd just tied around my thigh. I was just about to bend over and start placing it at the base when someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing kid?"

"Uh...Me? I'm... Well, checking to make sure everything is sturdy. I'm new here."

"Really? Where's your badge then?"

"Badge, Oh...Right. Yeah its right here." As I pretend to dig for it, I bring my fist up under his chin. I then knee him hard in the stomach, and bend down quickly punching some numbers. I place the explosive at the base.

"Arg! You little...! Hey, we've got a trespasser here! GET HIM!"

The guards turn their attention to me and pull out some small pistols.

"Shit." I turn and start to run.

"Not that way!" Martin yells. And I look up to see about 2 more guards coming my way. Now I'm pretty sure I'm cornered. I turn, and barrel towards Martin. One guard makes a grab at me, but I throw myself into him. We both tumble down to the ground, and I'm scrambling to get to my feet. A hand pulls me up, and throws me in the direction to go.

"GO! I'll see you soon!"

"Wait, no..."

"I said, GO!" And I take off running as he grabs the pistol in one of the guards hands and twists it up. He then tosses him to the ground and takes off in a different direction. By that time I'm well into the throngs of people. I hear one shot, two shots, and then a loud boom. Turning for a quick second I see the pillar start to shake, and then people are screaming and its falling. It gets about a 45 degree angle when it crashes into a half finished building and just stands there. A diagonal pole. I only look for a second and I'm gone. Not that they would have found me anyway amidst that confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Your revelation time is near. '_

_So try and listen to the voice urging you on…saying…this is it kid…_

_this is your last chance…_

_and this is the only way to glory…_

_**and this is our last dance.**_

Finally I'm back at the house. Kezia's on the porch. Immediately she jumps up.

"Where's Martin?!"

I'm taking in deep breaths.

"Should...be...right behind...me."

"I told you guys this was a bad idea. I told you."

"We did it though!...It...Fell!"

"Martin!" She ran by me down the steps and Martin was smiling, holding his arm. From underneath his hand, red was flowing down his arm. "What happened? Did...Oh my, you've been shot!"

"Hah, yeah... Reno and I got into a bit of trouble. Did you see it!" His eyes go to me.

"Yeah! That was great man! That'll put a dent in their little plan for sure!"

"You idiots! Get inside! We need to treat that thing now!" She helped him by me, as he seemed a bit weak from loss of blood maybe. "As for you, we're talking later."

After dinner Vekks came striding up to me.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being able to stick it to them! Being able to laugh in their face. Telling them to go to hell! Awww, man I wish I could've been there instead of baby sitting."

"I dunno. Its not all that its cracked up to be. It was very dangerous. I almost got captured by Shin-Ra MP's. You were lucky to not have been there."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys always get the fun."

"But...to tell you the truth, Vekks. It **was** damned fun!" I shot him a grin.

"Vekks, go help Jean do the dishes."

"Yes, master." He gave Kezia a salute and rolled his eyes. She was about a year older than me which would make her about 2 or so older than Vekks. Pecking order.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"What? Why're you always looking to blame me!"

"Because, every time something goes wrong its your fault. Your reckless, and you have not much care for your own well being, let alone others. Because your careless...and."

"Um, Careless and reckless would be the same thing there, Ziah."

"Don't call me that. It was because of you Martin got shot. You better start taking this shit seriously. This is life and death. Its not some little game. Lives are at stake. I will not sit around and let you destroy what we've took so long to build. Get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Look, we got it done. And he only got a nick. Stop blowing things out of proportion."

"You're absolutely impossible to deal with!" She turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Thats why you love me!" I shot back, a middle finger was lifted in response.

Theres a saying "If I'd known then what I know now." I never really gave it much weight. Or thought it meant so much. Until now. I guess thats a bit of irony for you. But I think maybe I saw it a little bit. I definitely didn't want to admit it though. Martin was changing. The look in his eyes, his plans. Everything. I'm pretty sure I realized it that night, on the back porch. He was becoming a bit more volatile. He was becoming less careful. The rage was building...What I think it was? I think it was him coming to terms with the fact that no matter how hard we would try nothing was really going to change. And the only way it might was if we became as down and dirty as them. We had to infiltrate their way of thinking and use it against them. At least that what he thought. I can only remember the end of that conversation. It was the first time I saw that look in his eyes, and actually was maybe a bit scared.

He was the one who gave me a second chance though. I couldn't just tell him he was crazy and to fuck off. And somewhere. Down deep, hidden in what he was saying was truth.

"No. Man, we're going to have to. Its the only way their gunna learn."

"But killing...Martin...isn't that a little too far."

"Reno. You have to make a stand at some point. Quit being such a pussy, yo."

"I'm not...I just don't know if I feel right about...about."

"So what the fuck are you gunna do kid? You're still tasting youth's bitter exile, here in your empty generations wasteland..."

He went on to deliver quite a speech.

After the speech he gave me, we went inside and joined the rest to talk, and hang out before bed. After we entered the living room, it was like he was back to normal. Laughing, and joking, and all that crazy seriousness was gone. At that point I never wanted those times to end. Yeah sure, Kezia had it out for me it seemed, but still. This was the closest thing to family I had felt since being like 3 or 4. I was laughing, and it felt like nothing would ever go wrong again. How naive is that? To think that nothing could go wrong. I should have known. I mean, I told myself at my young age the only thing life has in store for you is the next lesson. The lesson that you'll never get on top of it. I should have saw it fucking coming. Days like those could never last forever. The end had to come sooner or later.

Its one thing I'll always hold with me...The expression on his face. The way his eyes shown with unnatural determination as he told me the words that somehow still kind of send me shivers when I think of the way he said them.

"_**This is your last chance, Reno. And this is the only way to glory. And it will be...No, and this **is** our last dance."**_

_(Song: Modern Life is War - The Outsiders(AKA Hell is for Heroes.))_

**( Yeah, I re read it after I posted, and had an epiphany. The way it was written Shin-Ra was not yet established. I fixed that. It should be more in cohesion with the actual time line...ish. Haha.**** I'm not sure when the next one will get done, since I'm moving back home in a few days. As always reviews are amazing, so thanks.)**


End file.
